Harry Potter - What Dreams May Come
by 123irish
Summary: This is the home of my Plot Bunnies, they need good homes so please give them the love they deserve. I ask only that you let me know that you're using them and PM me with the story so I can follow the little tykes around as they grow up. I believe I'm posting original ideas, if you find or read any similar to mine let me know so that I may read them as well. Thanks and have Fun.
1. HP and just another birthday

**A/N:** I have no idea where I'm going with this story, except that it will be a Harry/Traci Davis story. The other thing I've done is to simplify the Goblin names. I got tired of trying to think of new names for them (Stares at Squirrels, Eats Belly Button Lint, Scares Small Children), why can't their non Goblin names be something more normal. Anyway, please read and review, you know we live and die at your whim.

HarrPotterismygodhahahaonlyjokingbutmagicisreallyreal

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, in the smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Dr., and stared at the clock on the bed's side table. 11:59.57, .58, .59, 12:00 am, July 31. "Happy 16th Birthday to me", Harry stated only for is own benefit as there was not another soul in the room to overhear him. This was not the first Birthday he'd spent alone, however it had been the first time he'd ever been looking forward too it.

Harry was depressed as Sirius, the reason he'd been looking forward to his Birthday in the first place, had fallen through the "Vail of Death" several months ago at the ill named Battle in the D.O.M. (Department of Mysteries).

He was brought out of his musings by a startling "pop" and the appearance of a glowing letter bearing the Gringotts symbol on his desk against the far wall. Cautiously Harry broke the seal and began reading.

Mr. Potter,

As you have not answered any of our previous owls, we have resorted to a summons keyed to your specific magic. As per the late Sirius Blacks Last Will and Testament, you are being informed of the pre-reading to take place at 11:00 am this morning. Failure to appear is an immediate forfeiture of all rights and bequests.

Inside the envelope, aside from this letter, you will find a blank signet ring, please place this on your left pinkie finger as it is a permanent portkey timed, for the first use only, to bring you to the meeting room at 10:50 am. The ring is charmed to be invisible once worn and will now work as your own personal transport to and from your accountants outer office (activation phrase "Money Managed). I am looking forward to our continued working together as your Accounts Manager,

Dave,

Accounts Manager, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

By 10:30 am Harry had showered and was in his dress robes, minus the cape as it seemed a touch pretentious, awaiting the activation of the portkey. At 10:49 am Harry felt the tug behind his navel and braced himself for his arrival at the bank. Harry did not disappoint himself and arrived in the office of Dave in his normal manner, sprawled all over the floor. Harry muttered to himself, "There has GOT to be a better way for Wizards to get from point "A" to point"B". He brushed off what little dirt had gotten on him in his fall, straightened out his robes and looked around for Dave.

Dave had watched the arrival of Harry Potter with an inner amusement and waited for him to straighten up before approaching him and introducing himself. "Mr. Potter, I am Dave, now if you will take a seat I will proceed with the reading of Sirius's Will and how it pertains to you". Harry took a seat across the desk from the Goblin, and watched as he placed a softly glowing orb (about the size of a baseball) on the desk between them. It pulsed several times and an image of Sirius's head appeared floating in front of Harry.

"Harry,

Glad to see that you could make it, though I'm sure my "friend" Dave didn't give you much of a choice". Turning his head slightly, "Thank you Dave". Sirius turned his head back to Harry, "I'll keep this as short as I can, I know I do not have long on this earth, and don't make that face. Whatever happens to me, hopefully a threesome with a pair of circus twins or saving the world once again, know that it was not your fault, it was simply my time to go.

Now on to the good stuff, I have named you as the next Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I can do this as your Great Grandmother was Dorea Black, and do we really want Draco Malfoy to inherit the title if you don't want it?

I was also going to have you declared an adult, but Dumbledore and the Ministry seem to have beaten me to the punch, Dave will explain it to you in a moment.

Finally, Harry, be your own man, I know this sound rather strange but there are things I'm not allowed to say to you. Just think about what has happened in your life and in the end live it the best way you see fit. Know that I love you and will be giving your parents hugs from you.

Your Dog-father, Sirius Black"

Dave gave Harry a couple of minutes to compose himself before continuing, "Sirius was correct, with your involvement in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Ministries insistence that "of age" wizards and witches be the only competitors, they effectively made you an adult then and there. There is a Time Out Clause, that if the proper paper work is not signed by you within the next six hours you will revert back to needing a Guardian as you will be considered a minor again".

As Dave was speaking he had begun to slide several parchments towards Harry, "These are the parchments that need your signature," he paused briefly as Harry read the parchments and hurriedly sign. Dave took the parchments, rolled them up and stuck them in a hole in the wall. "Well, that's that, your emancipation is now filed with Gringotts, and will be filed with the Ministry by noon today".

"Here is your Head of House ring along with a list of properties that you may now live at. Simply touch the stone in the ring and say the name of the property and it will take you there. Your ring will also act as your key to your vaults (that and a small portion of blood), you will also be provided with a Gringotts/Barclay's debit card and a money pouch linked to your accounts where all you need do is think about how much you need and in what currency and it will appear in the pouch. Now if there's nothing else, our business is concluded for the day.

May your gold flow like a mighty river and your enemies dance merrily at the end of your sword Lord Black".

As Harry stood to leave, there was a knock on the door and another goblin entered and began to speak to Dave in gobbledygook. "Lord Black, if you could be so kind, our Directer has asked for some of your time today". Harry was stunned, he knew he wasn't that old but he had never heard of any witch or wizard (not Fudge, or even Dumbledore) that had been asked to meet with the Directer of Gringotts.

He gulped quickly and replied "Of course Dave if the Directer wishes to speak to me would now be to soon"? Dave smiled (most people only saw a Goblin smile right before the Axe removed their heads from the rest of their bodies), "If you would follow Timothy here, he will take you to the Director's office".

Timothy led him in silence to an ornately carved double door, it seemed to be carved right out of the stone itself and was seamless to the point that if the four fully armed and armored guards were not standing there you would think it only another exquisite Gringotts mural. Speaking quickly to the Head Guard Timothy waved his hand in a complicated gesture and the doors swung open. Harry followed him inside and as they approached the large desk an older goblin rose to meet them.

Harry didn't know if there was an enchantment on the room or if he was simply mirroring Timothy, but as the older goblin got closer both he and Timothy went to one knee and averted their eyes from the Goblin before them. "Arise, both of you and know that you are among friends. Timothy, please return to your work as Lord Black and I have some items to discuss".

Harry rose and spoke, "Harry, sir, please just call me Harry. This Lord Black business is still new to me and until I can understand what it entails I'd be much happier if you would just call me Harry". "Then it's Ralph for me. Harry, it seems you take after your parents after all, they wouldn't let me call them anything but James and Lily".

"Now that you're an official adult, we can bypass the seal put on your parents will".

Harry was flabbergasted, he had known about his Trust Vault and since that seemed to have more gold in it than he'd ever use, and nobody had told him anything different, he'd just assumed that was what had been left to him by his parents. As Ragnok spoke he placed an orb similar to the one for Sirius on the table, as one James and Lily spoke to Harry for the first time in his memory.

"Harry,

If you are listening to this other than in old age, then we have failed you and have been killed". His Father continued from here, "Hopefully you didn't cause to much trouble for the Longbottoms, you and Neville always seemed to get on so well together. Hopefully neither Sirius or Remus have taught the two of you to many Marauder secrets and the manor still stands.

Anyway, we'll be going into hiding soon at the urging of Albus", "something I not happy about, I'm sure there are stronger protections on the Manor than in Albus's family home in the Hollow". Harry heard his Mother interject. "Now Lily, if he says we'll be safe there than we'll be safe, anyway, shouldn't we be talking to Harry now"?

James continued speaking, "Everything we own is now yours, monies, properties, business's, all of it is now yours Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter".

"Depending on when you hear this you can assume the Head of House as early as eleven, all you'd need to do would be to name your proxie for your Wizengomot seats (you have four). If you team up with Sirius (four), the Longbottoms (3) and Bones (3) that would give you a Voting Bloc and give all of you a say in new laws under consideration".

Lily cut in at this point, "Harry, don't get so caught up in politics that you forget to have any fun, I want you to do well in school but still have fun.

I'm sorry Harry if we weren't there to see you off to school on the first day. That we missed your first Quidditch game. I'm really upset I wasn't there to embarrass you when you brought your first girlfriend home to meet us. Remember Harry, your father and I love you very much and will always be looking out for you. Don't wallow in the past, look forward and seize every opportunity as if it's your last, until we're a family again Harry, We Love You Son"!

In a voice weak from crying Harry said, "Ralph, why am I just hearing this now? Why did it take five years for me to hear the Will of my parents, and why was I placed with my Aunt and Uncle. It seems that my parents wanted either Neville's parents or Sirius to raise me".

As Ralph began to explain to Harry that Albus Dumbledore was Harry magical guardian and had sealed the Potter will and had tried to do the same to the Black will. Albus had also been the one to place him within his Aunts house, saying that you would have more protection with your loving, Mundane, relatives than a hero obsessed Magical family.

Right about then was when every alarm went off and the bank went into "Shut Down" mode. All the windows in the lobby were replaced with stone and a fifty ton stone slab covered the entrance as armed Goblins poured into the lobby from every direction.

Ralph touched several runes on his desk and one entire wall acted as a video monitor showing them the lobby and what was happening there. It looked like around thirty Death Eaters had stormed the bank and were throwing spells at staff and patrons. When Harry saw several children get hit with various spells his anger got the better of him and he asked Ralph, "Director, what's the fastest way to the surface, I need to help".

Ralph touched more runes and a door appeared in the middle of the video wall. "Lord Potter-Black, this door opens directly into the lobby". Harry nodded and ran to the door with his wand drawn. Opening the door, Harry was struck with a Reducto to his wand, shattering his wand and throwing him across the room into the far wall.

Harry stared transfixed at his now broken wand before looking for another weapon to join the fray. Spotting a pair of crossed battle axes on the wall above him, he reached for one and as his fingers encircled the shaft a brilliant beam of white light lit up the office.

From Ralph's viewpoint several things happened in a few milliseconds of time. First was a silver glow that enveloped Harry and the Axe, next Harry grew six inches and put on twenty pounds of muscle. He then screamed as his scar burst open and a black mist seemed to attempt to escape only to be encompassed and destroyed by the silver mist. As quickly as it had started it was over and Harry was back on his feet charging the door once again.

A mother and two daughters watched helplessly as the Patriarch of the family was stunned before he was able to cast a shield in defense, now as three Death Eaters approached they heard a battle cry and a figure burst through a nearby door. Witnesses would later claim the figure, that belonged to the battle cry, spun three times in the air before landing and cleaving a DE in half from head to toe. He then spun to the left and buried the ax head in the chest of a second DE, before reversing his action and decapitating the third DE.

Just that quickly the fighting stopped and Healers started Flooing in from St. Mungos to treat the Humans, while Goblin healers looked after the Nation. Thirty minutes later, when the bank came off lock-down, a team of Aurors led by Madame Bones and followed closely by Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore entered the carnage that had once been the lobby of Gringotts Bank.

The enemies dead (all 31 marked and masked Death Eaters) were stacked like so much cord wood in the middle of the lobby. Each body had it's forearm revealed showing the "mark" and a mask. On the left the Healers from St; Mungo's were treating witches and wizards, of those there were 17 wounded and 2 dead. On the right, the Goblins were treating their own, which included 3 non-seriously wounded and 0 dead, and this is where a surprised Albus Dumbledore found a blood covered, ax wielding, Dragon Fire Whiskey drinking Harry Potter.

Making his way directly to Harry, Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, my boy, I have no idea why you are here, but this is the reason you are not allowed to leave your Aunts house this summer".

Harry almost looked amused as he took the Headmasters hand in his and quickly flipped him through the air to land on his back at Harry's feet. In perfect Gobbledygook Harry responded, "Wizard, I don't know you and my name is Frank", all the other goblins cheered at hearing this, "I do not answer to your kind, and certainly do not follow you". To punctuate this statement Frank buried his ax four inches deep next to the aged wizards head.

Before things could escalate further, Director Ragnok stepped in and assisting Dumbledore up said he might be of some help. Director Ragnok stepped up to Frank and placing a hand on each shoulder looked into Harry's eyes. "My Brother, you fought well today, you honor your Clan, you honor your Brothers, but most of all you honor the Nation. Let me take your battle ax and put it in a place of honor for your skill and courage in battle today".

Frank/Harry dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "My King, I did nothing my Brothers did not also do, however if that is your wish than I can do nothing but comply". With that he handed the ax to Ragnok and promptly passed out bringing more cheers and laughter from the assembled goblins.

July 31st was a day that Tracie Davis would never forget, they had gone to Gringotts to get some money for school supplies. Her family had just entered the bank when the Death Eaters started throwing curses around. Before her father could put up a shield he had been grazed in the side of the head by a Reducto, knocking him out.

As three Death Eaters approached her family, she heard a yell and saw a figure she assumed was a goblin warrior sail through the air and in a matter of moments kill the three men threatening her and her family (they were later identified as Thomas Avery, Theodore Knott Sr. and Paul Parkinson). It was only when he turned and she was about to thank him that she noticed their savor was none other than The Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

When Harry finally awoke, he found himself in the goblin hospital deep under Gringotts. He heard (from an attendant) that there had been an argument between Director Ragnok and Dumbledore about who would care for Harry, Director Ragnok had won saying that Harry had fought like a Goblin and thus should be cared for like a Goblin, also they were on Goblin soil and what The Director said was law.

He had been out for four days and awake for two now when he finally had a visitor he knew. Timothy came into his ward and asked if he felt strong enough to speak about what happened with the Director. Of course Harry would see the Director and followed Timothy to Ralph's office. Upon entering he waited until the Director sat before taking the seat opposite him. After exchanging pleasantries, Ralph explained what, they believe, happened to Harry and the end result of the attack of Gringotts.

"It appears that when your wand was destroyed and you grabbed the ax it activated Ancient Goblin Magics that purged your body of any damage and fixed what was wrong. You are now taller and stronger than when you first entered the bank. You have been imbued with the tiniest of Goblin spirits (if nothing else you now speak and understand the Goblin language, I've been speaking it since you entered) and are now the owner of War Blade. I had it transfigured into a duplicate of your old wand, minus the core, because the blade is Mithral, that is your new core material. To turn it back into War Blade you have only to think about it becoming the ax. What all you'll be able to do with it only you can discover".

"It also seems to have purged a bit of Voldemort's soul that had attached itself to you through your scar. One of our curse breakers would have been able to remove it from your scar much sooner had anyone bothered to inform or ask us about it. It appears that Dumbledore has done you a great disservice by withholding valuable information from you".

"Every time I would ask him why I had to do something, return to my Aunts, or why Voldemort wanted me dead, he would just say that the time wasn't right or that it was for my protection and the "Greater Good". It wasn't until Sirius died that he told me of the prophecy, and that I had to kill Voldemort or he had to kill me". Harry said with disgust in his voice.

"We know about the prophecy Harry, in fact most Sentient Races feel that it was fulfilled the night of your second Halloween when you destroyed the Dark Lord as an infant. Once again, Albus interpreted it his own way and has been trying to make it play to his end game, why we will probably never know". Harry knew that going forward he would have to be very leery of anything the Headmaster wanted of him.


	2. HP and the First Forty-eight Hours

Peter Pettigrew had never been a proud man, a good man, a man someone could look up to. No, he had always stayed close to those who could offer him the most protection. He found that in his first year at Hogwarts. He never asked if he could join James, Sirius and Remus he just sort of always showed up until they no longer questioned his being there. Each thought the other had invited him and never bothered to ask. For Peter, it was the closest he'd ever come to having friends.

Then James and Sirius had talked Lily (who was adamantly against the whole idea and Peter specifically) into allowing Peter to be their Secret Keeper when Dumbledore applied the Fidelus Charm to their small cottage in Godric's Hallow. How Albus had talked them into leaving the infinitely more secure Potter Manor was a question for a better mind then his.

Albus had cast the charm and here he (Peter) was, not even an hour later, kissing the hem of his "newest" protector Lord Voldemort. He had gone directly to Malfoy Manor after leaving the cottage. He was almost treated like a hero by the accompanying Death Eaters, as he entered his Masters quarters to give him the good news, the whereabouts of the Potters.

Voldemort had scowled at Pettigrew when he first told him they might use him as Secret Keeper, yet here he was with the most valuable information of the war. Voldemort smiled as he looked down on his servant, still kissing his robes, as he turned the branding iron in the fire. The information on the Potters was more than enough to earn the Dark Mark, and if it proved to be false then he would take his enjoyment in killing the little man personally.

The branding iron seared his flesh, but he wasn't sure what was hurting worse, the pain from the brand or the drop of blood his Master had used to bind him to service. He now knew the only way he would be free was if Lord Voldemort died, or more probably, he was to die.

The Dark Lord had summoned him already, "Wormtail, you will be accompanying me tonight as I take care of the Potters once and for all. It will be good for you to see what happens to those who go against my will. We will be joined by one other, you will obey him as if I was speaking to you myself, you may remember him from your school days... Severus Snape." A bat like man with greasy, stringy, black hair and a hooked nose stepped from the shadows and bowed to his Master.

Meanwhile in Northern Scotland, in a castle, in a school for witches and wizards, sat a certain, self important, wizard that thought the sun rose and set out of his hairy back side. "Well the die is cast and the plan set in motion." You might think he was talking to himself until you noticed the fire red plumage of a Phoenix that sat on a perch not far from the aged man, trilling as if in answer.

"My heavens, the old bearded one has finally lost his grip on sanity. If I wasn't bonded to this school, (thus his sorry, saggy, wrinkled ball sack) I'd find myself a pretty bird and settle down somewhere a heck of a lot warmer than Scotland in the winter." Is what Fawkes was really saying in that trilling.

"Why had Lily been so obstinate, so dead set against leaving Potter Manor for the cottage? Where had he gone wrong to raise her hackles so?" He chuckled to himself, in the end it had only taken a slightly stronger than normal compulsion charm and the promise of the Fidelus Charm to get her to change he mind. A Fidelus Charm that as the caster allowed himself to be a Secret Keeper as well.

Getting them to change Secret Keepers was almost to easy after that. He just suggested that Sirius was way to obvious, anyone looking for the Potters would automatically go looking for Sirius. Peter on the other hand was so unassuming that many people never even noticed he was there at all. That, and Albus was already aware of his change in allegiance from himself to Voldemort.

He would go to the cottage disillusioned, and he would watch. Watch and only interfere if there was no other choice. After all there was still the Longbottom boy, if Harry wasn't the one. If it was Harry, than he would allow the Longbottoms to come out of hiding, let Snape know where to find them and not have to worry about a second "Chosen One".

If her family was going to have to stay in this cottage, Lily Potter was going to make sure they were as safe as possible, at least Harry anyway. She had felt the old mans compulsion charm and had casually brushed it off. If he wanted us here, she wanted to know why. Lily pulled out all of her notebooks and began reading, as she would find something interesting she would write it in another book. Several hours later she was positive it would work, but only for one of them, and that one would be Harry. Whispering to her son she placed a Stasis Charm on him and began the process of saving at least one life.

Lily Potter sighed and released the Stasis Charm she had used to keep Harry immobile for the past several hours. She looked at her son and than back at her notebook. Harry was covered from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet in the finest, blood based, protection runes that had ever been developed. Smiling as everything appeared perfect, she sliced the palm of her hand with the Obsidian Ritual Knife. and placed the bleeding hand on top of Harry's head activating the runes.

The runes glowed so bright that Lily had to look away for a moment, otherwise she certainly would have seen the smallest of areas above his right eye that might make people (maybe someday) think of a lightning bolt, or possibly a stylized letter "N" or "Z", not glow at all. For the next forty-eight hours Harry could walk (Crawl) through Fiend Fire and not break so much as a sweat.


	3. The Love Letter

She was the sole occupant of the last remaining carriage from Hogsmead Station up to Hogwarts. As Head Girl it had fallen to her to walk the train and collect any stragglers, thankfully there had been none. Now she was riding silently up to the main entrance of the castle, just in time for the sorting she smiled to herself.

She noticed it just as she was about to exit, the corner of a piece of parchment that had been stuffed behind the cushion of the bench across from her. Taking a moment to pries the cushion up, she slipped the parchment out and into the inside pocket of her robe, left the carriage and entered the castle.

It was late, she had taken the last shift before the Prof.'s took over to make sure the others had done their jobs correctly. Thanks to a certain map in her possession she knew the halls and broom cupboards were free of students. It was when she was putting the map away that her hand brushed the parchment from earlier in the evening. She pulled it from her pocket, unfolded the parchment and began to read.

 _My Dearest,_

She actually sighed just at the opening, why had nobody ever started a letter to her that way she thought. She almost didn't continue now that she knew it was quite possibly a love letter, but her curiosity got the better of her.

 _My Dearest,_

 _You will never read this letter for my courage fails me at the slightest glance into your liquid amber eyes. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I want to be with you. Ever since first year I've tried to keep you safe without you suspecting it was me._

 _I once thought of this castle as my home, now every year something happens in this cursed place. From corridors of death (I had hope for a moment, once you were talking to me and hesitated, I thought the next word was going to be "love" but it wasn't) to students getting paralyzed, from escaped criminals to tournaments that put the whole school in danger; who would bring dragons to a school full of children._

 _Then there was that toad of a woman and the squad of students she recruited to brutalize the student body. In sixth year while everything seemed to be going fine there was an undercurrent of something evil, and finally there was that attack by Death Eaters and the death of the Headmaster. In seventh year I felt closer to you than I'd ever been, as if I could just take your hand in mine and we'd dance through the bad times together. As a Grand Finale there was the battle with Him, to much death and destruction._

 _Through all of this I've been there with you, beside you, and for you, though you never seemed to see me. The worst was the year you decided to like a friend of mine, my heart cracked a little the night I found out. I tried to compensate, but neither was you and thus it was doomed to failure before it ever began. I always appeared happy for the two of you, thankfully we all wear masks, mine has been in place so long it might be my real face after all._

 _In the end the both of you confessed to a kiss, I smiled and wished you both the greatest of luck as what remained of my heart shattered and crumbled to dust. No more do I hope, dream or believe in that which I have never been allowed to have, from family that died to young to an unrequited love that never was. I now feel I understand the path I walk and if I am the last then whatever curse is on the name than it dies with me._

 _My dearest love be happy in the life you choose and never wonder about what might have been. I shall remain for a while longer, but even if I'm no longer there I will always be looking after you and making sure you're safe. That's what you do for the ones you love, it's what my parents did for me and what theirs did for them. You will be the first thought when I awaken in the morning and the last before I sleep, for in dreams shall be the only place we are together for ever. Remember my love that you are truly loved because I Love You!_

 _Yours With All My Love Forever,_

She didn't know when she began crying but by the end the tears came fast and hard. That's where Headmistress McGonagall found her several hours later asleep on the step she had sat on. Nudging her gently and whispering, "Miss Potter, are you all right? Have you been attacked? Why are you not in your bed"? That's when she noticed the tear stained letter clutched in her hand. "Well that makes things clearer, I see you were the recipient of what has come to be called "The Love Letter". Come with me child and I will tell you what I can".

They made their way to McGonagall's office and, after asking a house elf (Mitzi) for some tea, began to tell the story. "Miss Potter, may I call you Rose", at a nod from Rose she continued. "Rose, you're not the first to find that letter. I should probably say that you're not the first that letter has found. It was written nearly thirty years ago during the time your parents were here. Ever since then it appears to young women, or men, who seems to be headed the wrong way in love".

"The first person to get this letter found it by accident, it fell out of a book she was returning to the library. I found her at "her" table crying as well, but there was anger in her tears. Because she was very smart, she knew exactly whose book she had been returning to the shelf and even though the writer had gone to great pains to disguise who they were she knew who it was. She was also aware as to why he felt so alone, the boy she thought she liked was only with her to upset his best friend and went out of his way to make his life miserable. She wasn't angry at the writer, she was angry with their friend".

Minerva sat back a moment and remembered the fireworks that had gone off when Hermione had laid into Ron because of one kiss in the heat of battle that felt (to her) like she had kissed a cousin and not a lover. Having cleared the air she then pulled Harry out of the chair he'd been cowering in during her rant and proceeded to kiss him until smoke came out his ears, literally, this was magic after all.

Returning to the story she continued, "She confronted her "boyfriend" and made sure that he understood his mistake. Then she told the other boy that she hadn't wanted to get hurt because she thought she was not good enough for him. To the best of my knowledge they are still together and as happy as that first kiss. I took a vow never to reveal who they are, but one of these days ask your mother about the letter".

"The castle seems to want to protect us, sometimes even from ourselves. I'll tell you now that the "Letter" is not always right, and has been "found" several times throughout the school year. While this is the earliest it has appeared I'm sure it wont be the last. It seems the castle believes you haven't considered all your options yet, lucky for you classes don't start until Monday as it appears you may have a very important decision to make. Anyway dear, here is a pass to get you back to your dorm, maybe have a bit of a lay in since it's Saturday and all. Good night Rose".

Rose made it back to her dorm without incident and upon entering the common area found the Head Boy (Justin Longbottom) sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate. "Hey Rose, I woke up and you weren't back yet. I started to get a little worried when Mitzi popped in with the chocolate and told you were with the Headmistress. I figured I'd just wait up and make sure you made it back okay. Is everything alright, no firsties giving you trouble already are they"?

"Thanks for waiting up for me Justin, no every thing's fine". Giggling a little, "It's only the first night, no trouble with the firsties yet, they're not our parents after all". That got Justin laughing too, "Alright Rose, as long as you're good I'm heading back to bed. See you tomorrow Rose, good night". "Good night Justin, you're a good friend to have waited up for me. You always seem to be there when I need..."! Rose went quite as she realized what she was saying and was in her own little world so missed Justin's whispered response, "And I always will be my dearest". Justin's bedroom door closing brought Rose out of her stupor, she had a lot of thinking to do this weekend, but first she had to write a letter. She sat at her desk and smiled as she pulled out the ball point pen her father had given her way back in first year. She found a fresh sheet of parchment and began.

Dear Mum,

Tonight on the way up to the castle I discovered a letter, or as Headmistress McGonagall phrases it, the letter discovered me...


	4. Death of a Dark Lady

**A/N:** I see this as an opening scene, with the story being told in flash back from wherever Harry has taken Hermione's body (sadly in my story Hermione would have died fighting LeStrange). I think Harry would have taken Hermione to her parents (wherever they were, magic can do that kind of shi... stuff.) knowing how much she loved them and he would have told them the story of their final battle. If you believe you can make a real story out of this kernel then by all means feel free to, just remember to let me know as I would be happy to read your interpretations of my thoughts. As always please read and review.

HarryPotterismygodhahahaonlyjokingbutmagicisreallyreal

Harry stood protectively over Hermione as her blood slowly pooled around his feet. His wand had already been shattered during the initial fighting and the cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange filled the air in triumph. "Aw, wee baby Potter lost his wand and his mudblood both in the same night, soon it will be your life as well, I mean what else do you expect from the Dark Lady LeStrange. Yes, I've already killed the filthy half-blood Riddle," with a snap of her blood stained fingers, the body of Tom Riddle appeared in front of Harry, obvious signs of torture covered his body but death had been caused when his throat had been slit and his heart (torn from his chest) removed. "I still wasn't able to make him tell me how to survive Death but I'm sure, after I kill you, I'll find the process in his papers". Then, more to herself than for Harry to hear, "Maybe the Black Library, He never had a chance to search it but I will once I kill Potter. For the Dark Lady LeStrange goes and does as She pleases, I at least, have the pedigree to go with the title".

Bellatrix pulled out a wicked looking knife, "Now I'm going to kill another half-blood before making the People kneel and kiss my feet". With that said she let the knife fly towards Harry. Harry's magic seemed to take over and sharpen all his senses. He could smell the blood in the air and taste who it belonged to, the background noise disappeared and he could hear the actual muscles in Bellatrix's arm as she brought the knife back over her shoulder and then released it forward. Harry could see the rotational spin on the blade as it flipped end over end towards him in super slow motion, he could feel the air being torn apart as the knife sliced through it. Magic also enhanced his already exceptionally honed reflexes, allowing him to lean slightly to the left grabbing the blade out of mid air milliseconds before it would have impaled him.

Harry used the momentum of the knife to let his arm continue back and for him to spin a full 360 degrees releasing the knife and sending it back at it's owner. The Dark Lady had only moments as she watched the knife unexpectedly return to her. The last thing to enter Bellatrix LeStrange's mind was the knife as it penetrated her skull with the blade exiting the back of her head pinning her to the wall. Her eyes rolled up in her head as if to get a better look at the knife sticking out of it, her arms and hands clenched, tensed then fell limply by her side as Death was almost instantaneous.

Magic had begun to roll off Harry in visible waves, and as Harry knelt to pick up the broken and battered body of Hermione Granger, the waves coalesced into a fifteen foot, opaque, sphere that had started to hum and increase in pitch. Just as the hum would have become unbearable, had anyone been around to hear it, in a blinding flash everything went deathly quite. The spot Harry and Hermione had been in was no longer there, along with a good portion of the mansions marble floor, leaving behind a crater three feet deep and eight feet across. If their departure could be seen as lightning, than the air rushing into said vacancy was like thunder, with the after effects being akin to a small bomb going off. There was no heat, no fire, just a shock wave of air ripping through the remains of the Malfoy's battle scarred Mansion. The bodies of the dead were thrown around like match sticks, windows were shattered and several inside, as well as one outside, walls were destroyed. The once beautiful home was now reduced to nothing more than a large pile of kindling.

In a small, well kept home on the outskirts of Perth the Wilkins' passed out momentarily. Upon reviving Dan and Emma Granger stared at each other and tried to remember what had happened and where they were. At that moment their backyard seemed to explode as if a thunderstorm were directly overhead. Rushing to the back door they found a large slab of marble with a robed figure cradling the broken form of another robed figure in its arms. Harry stumbled towards the house as the door opened and Emma Granger stepped out. As she was about to ask what was happening she noticed what could only be Hermione's hair and as Harry collapsed at her feet she began to scream "NO" as tears rolled down her suddenly older looking face. Dan got there just in time to catch his wife as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out as well.

Harry woke up groggy, not knowing what happened or where he was. Suddenly his memory came flooding back and he yelled out "HERMIONE!" before blackness swallowed him once more and Dan Granger quickly opened the door to check on the young man who now seemed to be crying in his unconscious state. Dan closed and relocked the door before going back to his bedroom and checking on his wife who had yet to regain a state much above a waking coma. Emma's eyes were open but she was either unable or unwilling to respond to stimulus.

"It's time to wake up Harry, you need to go back, you don't belong here yet". Harry opened his eyes and stared into the chocolate orbs of the one woman who knew him best. "Mione, you're alive, it was such a bad dream, but everything will be alright now that I know you're okay". "Harry, Harry, look at me Harry. Look around you, does this look like a hospital to you"? Harry looked around and for the first time noticed that they were on the shore of the Black Lake, except their robes were white instead of black. "I don't understand Hermione where are we"? "I think I'm at a cross roads, in a little while a boat will come along and I'll get to go someplace really special. You, on the other hand have to go back. You don't belong here yet. You might be able to move on, but it wouldn't be good for you. I thought we'd have a lifetime together, I just didn't know mine would be so short. There is another for you, you've know her for years now, All I'll tell you is she really likes pudding". Hermione had gone from tears to gentle laughter while talking to Harry, now she spoke with a steady voice. "Harry, you need to wake up now, you need to tell my parents what happened. My Mother will need your strength, tell that that their Kitten roared. Tell them that I love them, and Harry James Potter I love you too".


	5. Harry Confronts Dumbledore

"Harry", Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkled and his voice was edged with anger, "Why did you kill Lucius and Draco Malfoy instead of walking away as I've tried to impress upon you"? Hermione spoke before Harry could lift his tear streaked face, "Walk away Sir"? The adoration she'd clearly once shown the Headmaster was noticeably gone from her voice, replaced with scorn and anger. "Walk away, would you intentionally give away the Dumbledore name, homes, and monies just because someone asked it of you? That's what happened here today, were you not paying attention, as usual, and just happened to notice Harry attacking the Malfoys for no good reason? What were your thoughts sir, that Harry had once again "over reacted" to one of Draco's little jabs at Harry being an orphan or a half-blood or any of a dozen other insults he's had to put up with over the years because you've refused to do anything about the bullying? Have you finally and truly gone senile? Lucius and Draco claimed Blood Feud against the Potters. That's a duel to the death, and they weren't looking to simply embarrass him into admitting defeat or running away. They were looking for Blood, hence the name _**Blood Feud**_ , had Harry not responded, or walked away as you suggest, they would have hunted him to the ends of the Earth and killed him. Then there would be no more Potters, no more Harry, no more of your precious weapon, The Boy-What-Lived; then where would you be sir, where would any of us be"

The Headmaster took a step back as if slapped in the face as Harry's emerald green eyes locked with Albus's gray eyes as Harry began to speak. "How many innocent people need to die sir? How many men, women and children must die before the "Great Albus, Too Many Damned Names For His Own Good, Dumbledore" concedes he's made an "error"? How may second, third, fourth or even fifth chances have you given Death Eaters? Snape has told you that the "Mark" had to be taken willingly, you can't be Imperioused or coerced into taking the "Mark", you have to kill, rape and torture willingly, in the presence of Voldemort, to receive the "honor" of the Mark. How many chances were their victims given before they were slaughtered like cattle at market"?

"You've never expected me to live through this have you? Even now you're surprised I've made it this far aren't you old man"? Albus Dumbledore could feel the last bit of respect Harry had for him die with those last words. Regaining some of his composure, he turned up his "Grandfather Mode" to eleven and responded. "Harry, my boy, I feel you don't understand the full gravity of the situation. I'll have to tell you something that I was going to relate to you at another time, your scar is more than a link to Voldemort, it is how he has been able to remain alive all these years. It's called a Horcrux and I believe that its influence over you has reached a peak and that it has turned you towards the "Dark", something I cannot allow and will have to put an end to"!

As Albus finished talking, he raised his wand to attack Harry. Any other day he would have succeeded, but wither it was fate or just "Potter Luck", today Harry was a fraction of a second faster. Harry banished Dumbledore into the wall while summoning the Elder Wand from the Headmaster, his Quiddich enhanced reflexes easily allowing him to pluck the wand out of midair. Hermione was busy in those brief seconds and had bound and silenced the much older wizard and sat him in his chair behind the desk. Harry sighed heavily, "A Horcrux, that's your big news to get me to fall to my knees and beg you to take me back. If you weren't already so full of yourself and unwilling to take the council of others, you may have asked a certain Red Headed curse breaker that works for Gringotts and is a member of the Weasleys. He deals with "Soul Anchors" several times a week and the Goblins have a process for destroying them that leaves the original vessel intact and as good as new". From the look on Dumbledores face Harry was able to surmise that Albus had, indeed, known about the Goblin Ritual.

"Hermione was right, you never expected me to live! What was your plan, at some point Voldemort and I battle again, and that time I don't find a way to defeat the Great Nose-less One. Then what sir, you arrive gallantly on the scene just seconds too late to help me, you than kill him in my name and accept the adoration and gratitude of the Magical population. I'm going to go out on a limb now and guess that when the time is right you'll produce my "will", and in said document I will have left you everything as my "Savior". At the mention of a will Hermione had caught the Headmaster look quickly towards what looked like a blank section of wall.

As Harry stopped talking she asked him to use the Elder wand and try a summoning charm on that part of the wall. Raising the wand, Harry shouted "Accio Harry Potter Will", much to his surprise a wooden box sailed out of the illusion of a wall. Going through the contents of Dumbledore's pockets Hermione came upon a key that looked like it should (and did) fit the locked box. Harry opened the box and inside found only one rolled up parchment, as he began to unroll it he saw the words "Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter".

"Well here it is, my will and I wonder why I never remember writing it, I was half joking when I made the comment about a will. My, I'm very generous aren't I sir. It seems that as I always thought of you as my grandfather that I thought everything should go to you. Why you'll even add two more names to yours, you'll be Dumbledore-Potter-Black. How will you fit all that on a letterhead? Since you've surprised me, I feel it's only fair to return the favor and surprise you. I haven't been a Horcrux for over a year now. When I met Bill Weasley he recognized what my scar was immediately and made arrangements to have it removed, it cost next to nothing since they do it so frequently. They were even able to tell how many had been made and for a fairly small fee (a few thousand Galleons) and the promise not to tell you until it was too late for you to interfere, they've hunted down and destroyed all but the one here at Hogwarts and his snake. Hermione and I are fairly certain we know where the one here is located and the Goblins have a search and destroy team out looking for the snake. They are certain that within the next four to six weeks Voldemort will be as "human" as he can be, then anyone or thing can kill him with relative ease.


	6. Harry Potter and Friends

The pain was too much, He was on the verge of passing out. Harry had tripped on some rubble in what was once the schools Great Hall and in that moment Voldemort had caught him with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry knew that the second he blacked out would be when Voldemort killed him and took over the Wizarding World. Just as his will power failed and his vision blurred the pain seemed to lessen, yet there was a new voice added to Harry's screams of pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna grabbing his left hand and wrapping his arm around her neck, she then put her own arm around Harry's waist to support him, this seemed to weaken the curse but still caused both of them major pain as well.

Luna watched Harry flailing on the ground and could not allow her friend to be tortured and killed by Voldemort without trying to do something, and with that thought Luna wrenched her arm out of a teachers grasp and ran to Harry. As she hugged and supported Harry she could feel the tremendous pain of the Curse entering her body as well.

Harry's vision cleared slightly and he could make out Luna screaming next to him, before he could try and think of something to do the pain lessened again as Hermione emulated Luna and had grabbed his right arm and was supporting him as well. As his pain level dropped a third time he felt hands on his shoulders and Neville's voice telling him that he was not alone and that they were all here to help him as he had helped them. As more people joined what could only be called a group hug, the air in front of Harry started to shimmer and turn a golden color.

Voldemort could not explain what was happening, he had killed Potter yet here he was obviously still alive. On top of that he had fought Voldemort to a virtual standstill and if it hadn't been for the rubble may have eventually won. Now the same people that should be fleeing in horror as their hero dies once again were actually running towards them and somehow adding their strength to the boy. He couldn't even tell his people to attack as he was using their magic to increase his even though that no longer seemed to be helping him as he watched a golden wall begin to appear and deflect most, if not all, of his magic.

Harry felt the pain of the Curse dissipate and as he was finally able to get his feet under himself once more he looked around at what was happening. To his left was Luna, Susan Bones and Prof. McGonagall and to his right was Hermione, Prof. Flitwick and Haggrid. Behind him stood Neville and flanking him stood Bill Weasley and Fred Weasley with what was left of the Weasley clan gathered in behind them. If Harry could have seen it from above it would have caused him to weep with happiness, the entire student body as well as staff, villagers and anyone else who had showed up to help defend Hogwarts was crowded behind Harry adding their magic to his. The most astounding thing he would have seen, but could hear, was Fawkes appearing above his head, for the very last time, and singing a song so pure it purged any dark thoughts from their minds.


End file.
